Black Butler
by Venomous Queen
Summary: Selena, Sebastian's so called Grand daughter, is in town. Grell mistakens her for a Grim Reaper (for obvious reasons) and Ciel... Has a little crush on her.
1. Chapter 1

One day, Sebastian was peacefully making Ciel's bed. Sebastian was humming a peaceful tune, when all of a sudden, Ciel barged in.

"Sebastain, what are you doing?" He asked impatiently.

Sebastian turned to him and bowed.

"Making your bed, sir."

"You shouldn't be wasting your time on trivial things like this." Ciel retorted.

Sebastian stayed calm and replied, "It's for you, my lord."

Ciel stood silent.

"By the way, we're going to have a guest stay in our household for a few months, if that's okay with you." Sebastian continued.

"Why wasn't I informed of this earlier?"

"I'm dearly sorry, my lord. The letter was urgent. Arrangements had to be made as soon as possible."

Ciel sighed. "Alright. Who is the guest?"

"The guest, my lord, was asked to remain anonymous." Sebastian said.

Ciel was confused. "What's the point of having a guest if I don't even know who he is?"

"She wished to remain anonymous, my lord. She will explain who she is when she comes."

Ciel twitched. "** She? **"

"Yes, my lord." Sebastian replied.

Ciel was outraged. "You're letting a woman stay at my mansion?!"

"Do not worry, my lord. She is young, like you."

Ciel groaned. "Fine then, I'll be in my study."

"Alright" Sebastian said, and started to flatten out the bed sheets.

* * *

"My lord!" Sebastian called to Ciel.

"What is it, Sebastian?"

"I forgot to tell you that our guest arrives tomorrow morning, alright?"

Ciel paused. "Alright."

"And while she is here, Please do not let Grell come, alright?"

Sebastian said in alarm, since he didn't want the guest to meet such a mental grim reaper.

"I won't let that incompetent man come anywhere near this mansion." Ciel said.

Sebastian sighed in relief. "Alright."

Sebastian said before he left to go back upstairs to continue tidying up Ciel's bedroom. Ciel looked out the window and sighed.  
A few hours later, Sebastian walked back to Ciel's study.

"My lord, it is noon. We must get ready to rest."

Ciel was already asleep at his desk. _I might as well not wake him, but would it be a good idea just to leave him here? _Sebastian thought. He picked up Ciel, walked up the stairs, and gently layed him on his bed.

"Sweet dreams, my lord." Sebastian said before he blew out the candle and walked out of the room.

* * *

The next morning, Sebastian was outside waiting for the guest, while Ciel was still fast asleep. Ciel sat up and stretched. The carriage came soon after. Sebastian stood up.

"Already? My, that was quick!"

Ciel got dressed, got his cane out from a drawer, and walked down the stairs. Sebastian slowly walked to the carriage, hands at his side. Ciel secretly followed him. A girl with flowing black hair stepped out of the carriage. Sebastian assisted her. Ciel looked up at her wide-eyed and blushed lightly.

"Thank you."

The girl said to Sebastian.

"You're welcome, Selena." He said, as the carriage burst into flames and vanished.

Ciel ran back inside, up the stairs, and into his study.

"Let us go inside." Sebastian said to the girl.

The girl slowly nodded.

Ciel closed the door, locked it, and slid down it.

"W-Who is she?"

* * *

"I would like to introduce you to Ciel. My lord!" Sebastian shouted.

Ciel started to breathe heavily.

"Hmmm… Seems like he's not here-"

The girl started to storm up the stairs and to Ciel's study. Ciel closed his eyes as the girl gently knocked on the door. Ciel tensed.

"Who's there?" He asked.

The girl cleared her throat and said in a faint whisper,

"I would like to speak to Ciel Phantomhive, please."

Ciel stood up, dusted himself off and unlocked the door.

"You may come in."

The girl walked in slowly.

"If you wouldn't mind me asking, who are you?"

The girl was too nervous to say. Ciel could tell because she held her hands behind her back and looked down.

"Miss?"

Ciel said, trying to get her to say her name. She took a deep breath.

"Selena Michaelis."

Ciel blushed. "That is a beautiful name."

"R-Really?"

"Yes, I mean it. Phantomhives never lie, of course."

Ciel was acting very out of character, seeming as if he wanted to impress her. Selena giggled, and Ciel grabbed her hand.

"Now, may you please come with me?" He asked.

Selena nodded and walked down the stairs.

"Sebastian!" Ciel shouted.

"Yes, my lord?"

"Does Selena have any relation to you?"

Sebastian nearly laughed.

"Why of course! Can you not see?"

Ciel looked at Selena and yelped.

"What?" Selena asked nervously.

Ciel looked at Sebastian.

"I-I… Why didn't you tell me you had a granddaughter?!"

"She wished to remain anonymous." Sebastian said calmly.

"But-…..You're-…" He sighed "Alright.

" "What's wrong, my lord?"

Ciel sighed once more. "Can you just show Selena to her room?"

"Of course." He bowed.

"Come, Selena. I will show you to your room."

Selena nodded and Sebastian led her to where she would be staying.

"What is going on?" Ciel wondered.

* * *

The next morning, Selena was playing a beautiful song on her violin.

"Eh?" Ciel wondered, and started to listen to the relaxing tune.

Seconds later, the window crashed and Selena started to scream. Her scream started to turn quieter and quieter.

"What the bloody hell?!" Ciel yelled.

He unlocked the door and ran to Selena's room. He could see a wave of red hair from outside the window.

"Grell…" He growled. "Sebastian!"

Sebastian came running. "My lord! What has happened?!"

"Grell Sutcliff…"

"Ohohohohoho! Sebas-Chan will be coming for you at any time now! I can FINALLY see him again!"

Grell said, as Selena was screaming in pain from the glass that fell onto her. At the mansion, Ciel slowly took off his eyepatch.

"Sebastian… I want you to save Selena."

He turned to face Sebastian, as his eye glowed an eerie purple.

"That's an order!"

"Yes, my lord."

Sebastian said, as her jumped out the window and went to follow Grell.


	2. Chapter 2

"WILL! OH WI-ILL!" Grell shouted.

William sighed. "Grell Sutcliff… Why do you bring a demon here?"

"HUH?! This girl isn't a demon!"

Sebastian came running in and snatched Selena.

"SEBAS-CHAN!" Grell said, nose bleeding.

"You gay bastard…" William said.

"Why did you want Selena. Answer my question."

"I THOUGHT SHE WAS A GRIM REAPER!" Grell said, waving his arms around.

"Who would think MY granddaughter was a Grim Reaper?"

"That shows how dumb that Shinigami is…" William said.

Sebastian sighed. "Selena… I'm sorry about all this."

Selena's arm started to bleed. Grell started to dance around, making William face palm.

"I should be going" Sebastian said, and ran out.

"WAIT, SEBAS-CHAN!" Grell yelled.

Wanting to chase after him. William grabbed Grell's hair.

"We're leaving, you useless reaper."

Grell whined. "AwwwwwwwWWWWWWW! Why?!"

"You're getting punishment for being a dumbass."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

At the mansion, Sebastian was talking care of Selena's wounds. Ciel walked in, wide-eyed.

"Wh-What happened?!"

Sebastian looked down. "I'm very worried about Selena… Why did Grell mistaken her for a Grim Reaper?"

Ciel almost laughed.

"The idiot never learned how to think. I thought we established that."

"Not even HE would do THAT."

Sebastian said. _He acts more like a she. _Ciel thought. "Point taken."

Sebastian started to analyse Selena. "Give me your opinion, my lord. Do you think she looks like a demon, or a Grim Reaper?"

Ciel closed his eyes and paused.

"I say she looks like both."

"Both?" Sebastian asked.

"She has the attributes of a demon and a grim reaper. It doesn't just matter on looks alone." Ciel said.

"Her mother… OR her father, could have been a Grim Reaper." Sebastian said.

"Probably." Ciel answered.

"The question is, which?!"

"Why does it matter?" Ciel asked.

"The male is superior to the female. If her dad was a Grim Reaper, she's considered a Grim Reaper. But if her dad was a demon, then she would be considered a demon. Do you understand, my lord?"

"It's a very confusing system, but yes, I understand."

Sebastian nodded.

"Alright. My lord, can you keep an eye on her while I get her some tea?"

"Sure." Ciel said.

Sebastian bowed and left. Ciel looked at Selena.

"I'm sorry."

Her eyes stayed closed. Ciel sat down on the other side of the bed, while Selena lay there. Ciel touched a strand of her hair. Selena gave no reaction at all.

"Wait…" Ciel said.

He put his ear on her chest. "S-She's not…"

Sebastian came back with the tea.

"I have the tea for her."

Ciel started to shake violently.

"My lord? What is the matter?" Sebastian asked.

"It's Selena…" He replied.

"What's wrong with Selena?"

"She has a pulse, but…. She's not breathing."

Sebastian smiled. "Grim Reapers tend to do that when they are asleep. She's fine."

Ciel sighed, but then yelled, "WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THAT WHEN GRELL TOLD YOU?!"

Sebastian's eyes widened.

"Please do not be angry with me, my lord. He didn't want you to know!"

Ciel was outraged. He started to breathe shakily,

"He'll tell you he loves you every god damn time he sees you, but of course, he can't tell anyone ANYTHING IMPORTANT OR USEFUL."

Sebastian sighed.

"The Undertaker forced him to tell me everything about being a Grim Reaper. Ask the Undertaker."

Ciel was curious. "The question is, Why you?"

He smirked. "I guess I'm one butler whom people can trust."

Ciel sighed.

"Come, my lord. I will take you to the Undertaker." Sebastian said.

Ciel took one last look at Selena, and stood up.

"Do not worry about her, my lord. She will be fine."

"…Alright." Ciel said unsurely.

He walked to Sebastian who was waiting for him at the door.

"Lets go." Ciel said. Sebastian smiled.

"Alright."


End file.
